Un super encuentro inesperado:El regreso de Marik
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Marik vuelve al planeta de Sonic pero necesitara la ayuda de sus amigos para detener a una nueva enemiga


Konnichiwa!Volvi con un nuevo fic

Los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yuji Naka y Marik es de Kazuki Takahashi.

Un Mega Encuentro Inesperado 2:El regreso de Marik

Chapter 1:La transformación de erizo a cachorro egipcio

Era un bonito dia en Mobius, Sonic reia calmadamente

-Hoy es un bonito dia,aunque extrañamos a alguien….-Se decia el mismo

-¡Konnichiwa Sonikku!-Lo saludo Tails

-Konnichiwa Tairusu-Lo saluda Sonic

-Hoy es un lindo dia,aunque extrañamos a alguien, pero a quien…..-Decia Tails

-Bueno sea quien sea esperemos que este bien-Decia Sonic

-Ok Sonikku-Dijo Tails

Mientras tanto

-Konnichiwa Emi-san-La saludaba Cream

-Konnichiwa Kurimu-La saluda Amy

-Notas que estamos extrañando a alguien-Decia Cream preocupada

-Si es verdad Cream ¿A quien extrañamos?-Decia Amy preguntandose

-No sera…Marik….-Dijo Cream

-No aun no nos olvidamos de el-Dijo Amy-Espero que Marik-kun este bien

Mientras en otro lugar

-Marik…..-Decia Shadow perdido en sus pensamientos

-Aun extrañas a ese pequeño erizo egipcio ¿no Shadow?-Dijo Rouge-Me pregunto ¿como estara el?

Mientras tanto en Domino

-Onii-chan ¿estas listo?-Dijo su hermana-Mira que hoy es Sabado

-Hai lo se Onee-san-Dijo Marik riendo un poco

-¿Piensas salir con la ropa de Battle Ship?-Le pregunto su hermana confundida

-Hai-Le contesto Marik

-Ok Onii-chan diviertete y cuidate mucho-Dice su hermana besandolo en la mejilla

-Ok Onee-san vos tambien te me cuidas-Le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y se va con su mejor amigo Ryou

Mientras tanto en el arcade de Domino

-Konnichiwa Mariku-Lo saluda su amigo Ryou

-Konnichiwa Ryou-kun-Lo saluda Marik-…¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me fui del planeta de Sonic?-

-Como mucho tiempo, los extraño-Decia con lagrimas Ryou-quisiera visitarlos de nuevo

-Yo tambien amigo-Decia Marik con lagrimas,aun recuerda todas sus aventuras con Sonic y Cia-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a casa, mi onee-san debe estar preocupada-Dice Marik-sayonara Ryou-kun-se despide amablemente

-Sayonara Mariku-Se despide Ryou amablemente

De repente una luz misteriosa cae mientras Marik caminaba y Marik la ve y horrorizado empieza a correr hasta que la luz lo alcanzo

En la mañana Marik desperto en su cama con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, se fue al baño, se miro al espejo y vio que tenia cola de cachorro ¡El nunca tuvo cola de cachorro! y se miro al espejo espantado era un cachorro de 7 años y entonces se fue a su cuarto y se cayo debajo de la cama quedando inconsciente. De repente su Onee-san lo estaba buscando para que la ayude a limpiar la casa

-"O no si me ve asi se asustara"-Decia en sus pensamientos asustado y se va corriendo del cuarto-"¿Qué raro antes era un erizo egipcio y ahora soy un cachorro egipcio, sera que esa luz misteriosa me hiso cambiar de forma?-Se preguntaba pensando

Mientras tanto una fuerza alienigena oscura estaba destruyendo Domino

-Señorita no hay rastros del egipcio-Decia uno de sus secuaces

-¡Busquenlo, lo quiero vivo no muerto!-Decia la eriza desconocida enojada-¡Ahora sigue el planeta de Sonic y sus amigos!

Marik estaba escondido en un tacho de basura espiando a la eriza enemiga

-Oh no…..no el planeta de Sonic-Decia Marik asustado, de repente uno de los secuaces de la eriza enemigo lo descubrio y saco su revolver para asesinarle, entonces el cachorro egipcio saca su cetro del milenio y manda al secuas a shadow realm

-Te encontre niño egipcio-Entonces la eriza misteriosa ataca a Marik desprevenidamente y Marik grita de dolor y Marik sale corriendo asustado,entonces el teletransportador lo teletranspota al planeta de Sonic

Mientras tanto en el bosque

-¿Cream vamos a buscar flores?-Le pregunto Amy feliz

-si Emi-san-Dijo Cream feliz y entonces se encontraron con alguien que ellas conocen, se trataba de un Marik incosciente en el pasto

-¡Pero si es Marik!-Dijeron las 2 asustadas al verlo muy malherido

-hay que llevarlo a mi casa-Decia Cream con lagrimas y se llevaron a Marik a la casa de Cream

En la casa de Cream

-Esperemos a que despierte-Dijo Vainilla

-Lo sabemos…-Dijo Tails

De repente Marik empieza a tener una pesadilla y despierta sobresaltado

-¡Nee-san!-Grito Marik asustado-¿Mina?-Dijo al ver a sus amigos y los abrazo llorando-¿Y Sonic?

-Sonic se fue a buscar aventuras como siempre Marik-Dijo Amy

-necesito de su ayuda….-Dijo Marik al borde de las lagrimas-Mi….mi planeta esta en peligro y el de ustedes tambien…

-Te ayudaremos Mariku-Dice Cream

Mientras tanto unas naves enemigas atacan el planeta de Sonic

-¡¿Qué son esas naves?-Dijo Knuckles

-Oh no…-Dice Marik-Me estan buscando….

-Debemos destruirlas-Dice Shadow

-Pero debemos pensar una estrategia-Dijo Sonic llegando con Marik y cia

-¡Las Chaos Emeralds! ¿Sonic y las emeralds?-Le pregunto Marik

-Ahhh desde que te fuiste Marik las emeralds se perdieron de nuevo, así que tenemos que ir a buscarlas otra vez-Dice Sonic riendo un poco

-¡Baka!-Dice Knuckles golpeandolo y las naves enemigas se fueron

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Dice Marik preocupado

-Ir al espacio a buscar las Chaos Emeralds-Dice Shadow

-Ok…..-Dice Marik

En la mañana

-Pero si vos sos Marik, yo soy Vainilla la mama de Cream-Dice Vainilla sonriendole

-Es un honor conocerla-Dice Marik con una sonrisa calida

-Nos alegra que hayas vuelto Marik-Dice Cream feliz

-Si yo tambien me alegro de verlos….-Dice Marik con una sonrisa triste

-No estes triste Marik-Le decia Cream

-No no es eso es que mi onee-san esta…en peligro…..-Dice Marik triste

-Ya la salvaras-Le dice Cream

-Ok-Dice Marik

Mientras tanto…

-Muy bien ¿Estan listos todos?-Dice Tails

-¡Hai!-Le contestan todos

-Hai….-Contesta Marik triste

-¡Muy bien vamos al Blue Thippon a buscar las Chaos Emeralds!-Decia Tails animado

Continuara….


End file.
